Total Drama Neighborhood 5
Chris: Chris, coming to you live, it's TDN5. Last time, Noah won, the second time Oatmeal won, the first time, Lily won! Who will join this league of a trail mix, this time on TOTAL DRAMA NEIGHBORHOOD 5! Heroes Duke, The Loyal Strategist, TrentFan Cody, The Geek, TrentFan David, The Fun Lover, XrosHearts Geoff, The Party Dude, Henzzy Sally, the Athletic and Smart Girl, Henzzy The Doctor, The Mysterious Traveler, Scienceboy0 Josh, Total Drama's Russell Hantz, NZ Pat, The Mysterious One, Roy49 Villains Nathan, The Strategic One, XrosHearts Noah, The High IQ, NZ Beth, The Wannabe, Eros123 Lindsay, The Dumb Princess, Eros123 Leo, The Rich Kid, Bakura13 Eva, The Female Pain-Giver, Youre Wysal, The Guy from Urkraine, Youre Ezekiel, The Homeschool(Eh), Roy49 Hosts(and the two Interns) Chris, The Sadistic Host, TrentFan Bev, The Guy with a Girl's Name, NZ Martin, The Kind Host, Roy49 Elimination Table ** = this person was swapped from their original team. Day 1 Chris: Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA NEIGHBORHOOD 5, first villain and hero to say I will get a reward! Leo: Hello there. It's a pleasure to beat you! (See what I did thar? XD) Josh: I Bev: Hello Guys. (NZ Man123: Just so you know Josh's new look vs old http://totaldramaneighborhood.wikia.com/wiki/Josh) (Bakura13: Leo's gender is purposely left ambigous. Just pointing it out) Chris: Since Beth said I, somewhere else, I will now explain the reward.....a TEAM SWAP! Josh, you're now on the heroes, Beth you're on the villains with Lindsay. Now you may all continue. Leo: Okay weird. So where will we be staying? Beth: hi i hope we can all be friends lindsay: but we are already freinds * teary eyed* aren't we Beth: Lindsay i told you already we are friends im talking to the others Leo:I'll be you friends. On one condition! Wanna make an alliance? Chris: Leo, we'll be staying in this neighborhood! I have the keys which also shows you which number your house is in. Enjoy! Leo: Oh good. I thought we were gonna live in a crappy old cabin or something. Cody: Back for another season, I guess I skipped like one.....but I'm back! Duke: Hello everyone. Leo: Oh god the heroes have arrived.... beth: horay. me and lindsay are going to go to the final ten in leos alliance! (Then whatever else xD) Josh: I am back. Noah: As am I Duke: *to Josh* Hey weren't you fifth in the fourth? Leo: Beth and Lin soon we will be the greatest TD Trio in the world! We'll be even better than when you two were with Heather! Josh: *to Duke* What's your point? *flicks out knife* Duke: I was a fan..... Leo:*Watches while eating popcorn* Josh: *puts away knife* Sorry man I am kinda tense after the losers elimianted me. Duke: It's alright, I guess I would be angry too, if after all my hard work the losers would eliminate me by heart, not brain. I'm Duke.....don't ask about the blue hair. Leo:They made up? WTF? Josh: I stil have the knife Leo. Don't anger me. Cody: Hey guys, hold on! Don't fight! It's just the first day! lindsay: OMG you have a knife i have high heels *pulls out wickedly sharp high heels at josh* Leo:*Facepalm* Duke: So, Josh, are you still angry with everyone from last season? Leo:*Watches and eats popcorn* FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Beth: now now lets not fight Linsay; LOOK OUT BETH! * THROWS HIGH HEELS and hits josh* oops i thought you were a spider (Eros, stop erasing other's lines, or you will be removed, now everyone please redo your lines) Josh:Yeah I an kinda angry but I deal with it. And Leo I have killed a lion, a wolf, a doberman and numerous other animals with this knife. Leo: You wouldn't hurt a possible woman with that, would you? Duke: *to Josh* Well, I bet you'll do better. It'll be an honor competing with you. Josh: Thanks Duke: No problem! Leo:*Meditates* (im not meaning to erase any lines the editing is a bit confusing for me) Josh: *looks at jey* There is no number on my key. There are 18 of us and 17 houses. sally: hello geoff: Hi Josh: My, my, Sally you've changed alot. sally: yeah i have i guess. You look different too! Josh: Thanks. The Doctor: *walks in* Oh, hello! Is this Total Drama Neighborhood? Chris: Yes it is, why? "The Doctor"? Doctor: I just wanted to know if I was in the right place. Which season are we in now? Pat: *Mysteriously appears in front of Ezekiel* ...That is quite bizarre... Ezekiel: Yeah, I know, ri-*Turns his head and sees Pat is gone* (CONF) That's one freaky dude, eh. Doctor: Season 5. Am I right? Ezekiel: Yeah, eh. Chris: Correct *whispers* freak. Anyways, someone handed your audition in at the last minute, so you're with the heroes. Martin: Well, look at all of these wonderful faces! This is going to be a really fun season. Chris: I thought I fired you.....whatever. Doctor: Well, I do consider myself a hero. Cody: Well, welcome to the team! Leo:*Falls asleep from boredom* Doctor: Thanks Cody! And thanks for the pants! Cody: ....What? Doctror: Oh! Sorry, that hasn't happened yet! Just forget about it! Cody: Okay then..... Duke: Well, come on heroes! We can do this! (CONF) But if not, I've seen from last season that Geoff isn't too active, he'll probably go. Doctor: So....What do we do now? Chris: We have our challenge of course in five-ten minutes! Leo: I BETTER GET MY LIFETIME SUPPLY OF CHEESE!!! Chris: You may.....but you also may not. Leo: Oh I will *Evil grin* Doctor: Well, I hope it's fun! I'm not really in this for the money. I don't really have much use for the stuff. Leo: I'm here so I can use the money and cheese to get over the loss of my parents. Chris: No the prize is just cheese.....the money was a lie, just like the cake. Leo: The cheese is all that matters! Doctor: I'm in it for the fun. Leo: And i'm for*Repeats what he or she said earlier* Challenge 1 - Mountains of Cheesy Goodness Chris: Climb this mountain ironically near the neighborhood, first one to reach it to the top wins it for their team. It will take seven, alternating, lines to finish, GO! Leo: *Starts climbing while laughing manaically* Duke: *starts climbing* Come on guys! Cody: *starts climbing* Coming! Leo:*Climbs* I shall not lose! My cheese is at stake! Duke: *climbs* So you really want the cheese? Cody: *continues to climb* Ezekiel: *Starts climbing* Pat: *Starts climbing* Duke: *continues climbing* Cody: *Continues climbing* Doctor: *starts climbing* Yeah! Leo:*To Duke* Well, it's the full reason...*Climbs* Duke: *continues climbing* Oh. Cody: *continues climbing* Leo:*Continues climbing* Duke: *Continues climbing* Cody: *Continues climbing* Doctor: *climbs higher*